


Dorian's Poor Tootsies

by JayRain



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Feet, M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 22:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12375123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayRain/pseuds/JayRain
Summary: It's hard being a Tevinter down south. (DAFW Perfect 100 prompt: Feet)





	Dorian's Poor Tootsies

“How can you manage that?” Dorian shuddered.

“It’s not  _ that _ bad.”  Theo stared down at his bare feet on the stone floor.

“You southerners.”  Dorian pulled on another pair of socks.

Theo threw one of his socks at Dorian. “You’re always bragging about how you can use magic to make climates more bearable.  Don’t think I forgot how I nearly melted in the Western Approach while you breezed by with your cooling spell.  Warm your own feet rather than whining about it.”

“Or you could rub some warmth into my poor toes.”

Theo threw another sock.

“You wound me,  _ Amatus. _ ”


End file.
